Score Creeper
The Score Creeper is an antagonistic character in Unikitty!. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith, he is the villain of the episode “Spoooooky Game”. He has a physical manifestation as the shopkeeper of the Cursed Games & Such booth in the Unikingdom’s Toy Zone. Personality and Traits |-| Physical appearance=The Score Creeper is a robed figure with a hidden face, only visible from his glowing eyes and mouth. He wears a dark navy hooded cape with three bright green gem clasps on it. He has a light blue body with slightly darker blue arms. He has teal hands that end in claws. He has no legs, with a lime wispy tail that lets him float. Other looks |-| Personality=The Score Creeper, despite his evil personality, is a game lover. He gifts his game to multiple people, fully knowing that they will fall into the trap that others before have fallen in losing the game, becoming props in his world. He is not above mocking and taunting others to get them to compete further against other players. Despite an ominous presence, he stages himself. He gets annoyed when others interrupt and disregard his theatrics, and can switch between casual and dramatic at the drop of a hat. However, when truly enraged, he grows to near-demonic levels, both in his voice and his size, losing control of what is going on. |-| Abilities=As an evil spirit, the Score Creeper is able to curse losers with an ironic form, based on the challenge they lost. In fits of pure anger, he is able to change his face into a fiery version of his tail's components, along with a bigger size and deeper voice, in an attempt to look more demonic. Biograph |-| Early life=Little is known about the Score Creeper's past. However, he appears to be an old figure of evil, having used a tangible shopkeeper persona to sell the game at least 112 times to people, trapping the losers into the game as different mutations. |-| Season 1 Encounter with Unikitty and her friends .]] During another time in his shopkeeper guise, he managed to entice the princess of the kingdom, Unikitty (who was more focused on the free price than the warnings), much to his surprise. Nevertheless, the Score Creeper let her have the game. Disguising himself as a piece on the board, he sucked Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Hawkodile into his realm. Warning the players that the only way out was to win, he was surprised at the enthusiasm of Unikitty and Puppycorn, even after his ominous message. Leading the players to the Corn Maze of Doom, he warned them not to come in last place. After congratulating Puppycorn on his win in the maze, he would go on to punish Dr. Fox, the loser of this challenge, by turning her into an ear of corn in the maze. After his announcement of the second challenge was interrupted by an overeager Unikitty, much to his annoyance, he rapidly explained the rules of the carnival challenge. While Unikitty and Puppycorn focused on the challenge, Hawkodile threatened him with violence. Despite trying to keep a cool persona, he warned Hawkodile of not playing. After getting Unikitty and Puppycorn riled up against each other, he found Hawkodile snooping in the freak show. Being able to dodge the punches that were sent his way, he announced to the bodyguard that time was up, and he had not gained any tickets, making him the loser, and trapping Hawkodile in a cage, where he mutated him into one of his freak show monsters. After declaring Unikitty the winner of the arcade portion, he declared the game as anyone's, and announced the final portion of the game, only to once again be interrupted by the overeagerness of the siblings. During their race, he used taunts to further drive a wedge between them. When it seems like Unikitty is going to win the game, he makes the mistake of calling her friends "losers", making her angry and realize the errors of her ways. This just infuriates the Game Creeper, who grows large and demonic as he demands that there can only be one winner, and that there has to be a loser. When Unikitty and Puppycorn ring the bell together, he realizes that he is the loser in this case, as he is evaporated by a light source, ridding him from the game. ("Spoooooky Game") Appearances Season 1 *Spoooooky Game *Top Of The Naughty List (mention only) Season 2 *Lazer Tag Season 3 *Castles and Kitties Trivia *Unlike the other characters, The Score Creeper has colored outlines, instead of the standard black. *The Score Creeper is #2 on Santa's naughty list. (Top of the Naughty List) Allusions *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe -'' The Score Creeper's voice resembles the nasally voice of Skeletor, the main villain from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. The two of them share a similar color scheme and hooded design as well. Gallery Quotes Main Article: Score Creeper (Quotes) Sources and References Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:2017 Category:Minor Characters Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Supernatural Beings